


Snapshot

by kiminseong



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, also kai is mentioned but idk if he will be in it im sorry, beomgyu's mom is in it too, this is fluffy but idk if that will change or not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminseong/pseuds/kiminseong
Summary: Beomgyu, head of yearbook committee, didn't mean to pick up Soobin's notebook, but he was happy he did....or a high school au !! where beomgyu is head of yearbook committee and soobin tries to do every club + he is kinda shy (im kinda bad at summaries, i am so sorry....)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love txt, and i especially love this pairing !!! i really hope everyone who reads enjoys !!!

The halls of the school were always overrun by noise as soon as the bell for passing period rang, so it was no surprise to hear such raucous yelling in the halls. Beomgyu tried to rush to get his things packed into his backpack, but he had zoned out in the middle of class and hadn’t taken note of the time. He noticed that a couple other students seemed to be late in packing up, too, including the boy behind him who tried to squeeze his way past Beomgyu in the narrow aisle. He mouthed a polite, “sorry,” as he passed by, but the other was out the door before Beomgyu could say anything back.

Looking back, a notebook was on the floor just behind Beomgyu, probably belonging to the boy that sat behind him. It was thin and yellow with his name on it in big, black marker. Choi Soobin. The two hadn’t talked often, but Beomgyu thought that it was only natural that one talked to the people they sat near, so of course the two had spoken before. Beomgyu shoved the flimsy notebook into his backpack, planning to give it to the older tomorrow. 

Upon seeing what had caused such a commotion, Beomgyu smiled. Many people were in the hallways congratulating the school’s boys swim team on their first place title. This always happened to be the very reason that Beomgyu was in such a hurry. Despite his usually senseless and joking attitude, Beomgyu had been appointed head of the yearbook committee and he had to take it seriously. He and the rest of yearbook committee needed to get pictures of the boys swim team during this class period.

He tried pacing himself while walking to the little room designated to their small class, which they were lucky to have. The first year Beomgyu joined yearbook, it was a small club that met after school, and they were pretty much stuck taking pictures whenever they had free time. It was hard, but Beomgyu pulled through, motivating other students to do the same. He was glad they stuck with it, too, because yearbook  _ is  _ one of Beomgyu’s favorite classes, if not his favorite. 

Once he got into the room, he made his way to his desk and pulled out his camera. Most students used the cameras that the school allowed them to borrow, so they were kept in the classroom, but Beomgyu enjoyed photography in general, so his parents caved in and bought him a really nice camera for his birthday last year. He would say that photography was only a hobby, but the teacher in charge of yearbook committee urged him to pursue a career in it. He knew how hard it was to make it like that, too, but his only other hobby being music, he didn’t have very good looking luck with either career path. 

It would be a lie to say that he didn’t recognize how people respected him because of his abilities, especially to argue that he wasn’t head of yearbook only because he was so good at photography. And maybe because of his nice camera, too. When he first joined, he remembered thinking that he wouldn’t seem like anything better than a joke, but he was optimistic, which paid off, as he was indeed talented, and the other students were quick to take note of that. 

He  _ did  _ have an awkwardly shaky hand at times. The camera fit awkwardly in his hands, and it was almost like he couldn’t figure out how to hold something that was made to be hand-held. Despite his occasional wobbling, the pictures never came out blurry, more likely due to a keen eye and impeccable timing. 

“Good morning!” he sang to his friend, Taehyun, when he walked in. He and Taehyun had met his second year of highschool, all thanks to yearbook. Beomgyu would consider himself to be close friends with Taehyun, maybe even best friends, but he was sure Taehyun had closer friends, like his other underclassman, Kai. 

Before the two became friends through yearbook, they had met through a mutual friend, Yeonjun. Beomgyu had caught onto Taehyun’s affinity for the older boy, which wasn’t necessarily Beomgyu’s business, so he didn’t bother looking into it anymore, but he liked teasing the both of them about it. 

Surely, Taehyun’s smile was big enough to light up an entire room, anyone knew, so it always brought a smile to Beomgyu’s face to see it. “Good morning,” Taehyun rubbed his eyes before putting his camera around his neck, and Beomgyu did the same. 

“Ready to see your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Beomgyu teased while fixing the lens on his camera. 

“He  _ isn’t  _ my boyfriend,” Taehyun hissed back playfully. 

Beomgyu snickered, “Whatever you say,” and continued for the door. The pool wasn’t far from their cramped room, both being on the first floor, at the very least. They had to walk through a long hall past the cafeteria to reach it, but it was easy to  _ smell  _ once you got past that corridor. 

The scent filled the halls, but was even heavier in the pool. Beomgyu wondered what gave chlorine such a  _ strong  _ scent, but it didn’t matter. It was expected to be bothered by the scent, Beomgyu didn’t think anyone  _ liked  _ the scent of chlorine, but it was nothing new for the pool to smell the way it did.

Boys lined the bleachers and stood along the edge of them, all of them steering clear of the water. Beomgyu was thankful. As much as he didn’t mind swimming, he didn’t want to do it with an expensive camera. 

When yearbook committee arrived and was ready to take their group photos, they were well behaved, which may have had something to do with Yeonjun being the captain and Taehyun being on the committee, but maybe they were just more respectful than some of the other sports teams. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun approached Yeonjun together, telling him where and how to place the boys. The last thing Beomgyu wanted to do was yell at a group of people, especially not when there was someone more qualified than him to do it. He knew many of the swimmers and was friends with many of the swimmers, but he would prefer that someone he  _ knew  _ they would listen to give the instructions. That was how it worked best most of the time anyway.

Yeonjun would stand to the side, displaying the trophy just as Taehyun asked. Or at least Beomgyu hoped. If the older was actually  _ retaining  _ anything Taehyun was saying to him, he would have a talent that Beomgyu  _ wished  _ he had. He stared at his not-boyfriend affectionately, like he might confess to him right there. “Hyung?” Beomgyu interrupted.

“Hm?” Yeonjun hummed in askance, catching him and Taehyun off guard.

“Are you getting this?”  

He nodded quickly, blushing a little, and Taehyun did, too, apparently  _ just  _ noticing how Yeonjun had been looking at him.  _ Absolutely clueless.  _

Beomgyu was able to take the group photo quickly, and he did so a couple times just to be sure. They moved on to taking the individual photos, which passed by relatively quickly in terms of the task at hand. Several members of yearbook took turns trying out the pictures, and Beomgyu checked each photo afterward, either telling them to retake it or thanking them. 

 

🚌

 

After yearbook, Beomgyu’s schedule was filled with mostly mildly boring classes, though he loved all of his classmates and his teachers. He was easy-going and  _ loved  _ talking to his classmates, even during class when he knew he wasn’t supposed to, so classes sometimes seemed torturous to him, but he managed. He was thankful that the school day ended quickly, as he was eager to stop by the park and see if there was anything worth photographing there. 

He always walked home from school. There was no need for him to take the bus when he lived so close, but he would occasionally do so if it were raining or snowing or just too cold. Today was relatively warm, and besides, he liked being able to stop by the park whenever he wanted to. There was something both comforting and welcoming about the park, to him. It was beautiful and usually filled with the laughter of children and also served as a place where adults could spend time together with each other or their children. It was often that he would find other kids from his school here too, doing anything from homework to spending time with  _ their  _ families. 

He understood that there were consequences to taking pictures of people without their permission, of course this was true, so he stayed away from that and instead focused on the flora. He didn’t know who to credit the gardening work to, but he wished he did so he could thank them for doing such a nice job. The different shapes, sizes, and color combinations worked together in such a beautiful way. Beomgyu swore that the beauty in his pictures was never because of him; he was always just lucky enough to see and capture it. The scenery was  _ so pretty  _ that Beomgyu didn’t understand what stopped more people from coming to the park just to spend some time. Other people had busier lives than him, though, and he recognized that. He felt sorry for the people that were too busy to take some time out of their work or school lives to get out and do something they enjoy.  

When he was finished taking pictures, he spotted his favorite tree to sit under, as it provided the perfect amount of shade. Sitting down, he found that the ground beneath him was both soft and dry, which was thankful for, as he had made the mistake of sitting in the mud before. 

He pulled his notebook from his backpack, thinking about what homework assignments he had been given. He had something from his first class, but he needed the notes to fill it in, and the teacher lost him after the first slide. There was no way he was going to be able to finish it without consulting the internet at least once, but he had taken a few notes, so it was worth trying. 

After a few lines of somewhat helpful notes, the pages in his notebook were blank, about like his homework. He had successfully answered two questions, which was by no means impressive, but he had the answers, and he was pretty sure they were right. And maybe his name was worth a point? At the very least, he couldn’t get a zero. 

By no means would Beomgyu call himself a _cheater._ He did occasionally look things up or ask his friends or copy answers from his paper, but he didn’t do it that often, so he wasn’t a cheater. In this instance, the park didn’t have good enough reception for him to look something up, and he didn’t have a friend to offer him the answers. He could call later, but the sooner he finished his homework, the better. He could move, to find service, too, but he also did have _someone else’s notes,_ he remembered. 

Usually, he wouldn’t have done something like this, but then, desperate times called for desperate measures. He slipped the yellow notebook out of his backpack, the one he recognized as Soobin’s. Choi Soobin. The name stared back at him again in big black marker. If that was how the boy wrote the whole time, his notes would be easy to read, much unlike Beomgyu’s own. Despite Soobin not  _ knowing  _ this was happening, he still felt  _ very wrong.  _

Beomgyu knew that it was a bad idea and that he shouldn’t have done it, but regardless, he was desperate for homework answers, and he thumbed through the pages of the foreign notebook, hoping to find this chapter’s notes. The corner of a pink sticky note was sticking  _ very slightly  _ from the side of the pages, so he flipped to it, hoping for the best. What stared back at him was anything  _ but  _ notes. It didn’t even have to do with class. 

Right there, on the page in front of him, were doodles of hearts, flowers, bunnies, and other things that didn’t make sense in context to the rest of the page or class. In fact, the rest of the page didn’t make  _ any  _ sense. It just seemed like jumbled up words with similar sounds. At the bottom of the page was Choi Soobin written neatly, right next to the name Choi Beomgyu (also written quite neatly). As he looked closer, the rest of the words started to make sense, He slowly recognized them as different ways to combine their names, which was strangely cute. Beomgyu had seen it done before, especially when people are talking about couples.  _ Why _ Soobin had written these out, Beomgyu had no idea. 

Not only did Beomgyu feel as if what he was doing was extremely rude and inappropriate before, now he felt  _ incredibly  _ invasive, like he had crossed some sort of line. Which he probably had. Despite that, he also felt his heart flutter. He was actually melting. Sure, Soobin and him talk from time to time, especially during, before, and after class, but Beomgyu had no idea that those conversations meant anything to Soobin. 

Soobin, to Beomgyu, had at first seemed on the shyer side, not opening up easily, but the more he had talked to Soobin throughout the year, the more he had noticed him opening up. Soobin was also very smart, he noticed. He remembered seeing him during club meeting pictures. He had been in so many clubs that Beomyu couldn’t keep count of the amount of times he had taken a picture of Soobin. During the day that club pictures were taken, Soobin had to change in and out of the shirts for each club. He recalled it once getting to the point that Soobin had been wearing three shirts at a time, and when pictures were finished, he asked Beomgyu to hold the bottom shirt down while he peeled the other two off. That was probably the closest the two had ever been physically aside from the times that they bumped into one another walking up and down the aisles of desks in their first class. 

Now, Beomgyu sat in the shade of the giant tree above him reminiscing on all the little moments he’d had with Soobin. He had never put much thought into it, but now he remembered everything there was about the boy. He recalled his irresistible smile and those dimples as well as the way blush occasionally wiped across his cheeks, but Beomgyu had always thought of that to be normal for Soobin, not anything he did or said. 

What stood out the most to Beomgyu, now that he dawned on it, was Soobin’s tendency to  _ linger.  _ And he didn’t mean in a creepy way, but if he and Soobin ever accidently touched or bumped into one another, it also seemed to make the older momentarily  _ halt _ .

The older boy was all Beomgyu could think about, now. Just Soobin.  _ Soobin, Soobin, Soobin  _ was all that went through his mind. He liked _ everything _ he could recall about the boy, which was even weirder since he had never put much thought into him before. Nevertheless, his mind had completely pushed away all thoughts of homework or photography or anything else that he could have been thinking of. 

Instead of doing any work, Beomgyu pulled out a pad of sticky notes from his backpack. He quickly jotted something down on it, and placed in on the page he was still open to in Soobin’s notebook. He closed it without bothering to look at anything else; he had already done enough damage. 

 

🚌

 

The next day, Beomgyu was antsy (or at least more so than usual). He couldn’t decide whether it was knowing that he had to give the notebook back to Soobin this morning or the entire large, caramel, iced coffee he had already chugged. He knew he couldn’t wait any longer to give the notebook back to Soobin, as he needed it for this class, but Beomgyu  _ wished  _ he could prolong it, at least until he wasn’t sitting in front of him. 

When Soobin walked in, he was easy to spot. Today, he wore something that naturally drew attention to him, which wasn’t usual for him, but Beomgyu liked it. It was a yellow sweater with a white button up underneath, one could tell from the collar and the cuffs, but this sweater was  _ yellow. And fuzzy.  _ Beomgyu recalled having seen the outfit at least once before, and he regretted that he was only paying attention now. He looked comfortable, in all honesty. “Here,” Beomgyu handed the little notebook over to him. “You look nice, by the way,” he added with a quick smile. 

Admittedly, Beomgyu was nervous. It wasn’t often that he could say he felt really, truly nervous while talking to people, but he was. He could feel some heat rising to his cheeks, but probably not as much as what he watched spread across Soobin’s. They were a vibrant pink-red color, and Beomgyu couldn’t contain his giggle because of it. 

“Thank you,” he accepted both the notebook and compliment in one go. “You also look good,” he managed to stammer after stumbling over his words for a minute, “Those glasses suit you.” The glasses were by no means a strategic decision to wear, but Beomgyu was happy that he was wearing them. Before he could thank him, Soobin spoke up again, “Where did you find it?” 

“The glasses?” Beomgyu asked dumbly, before seeing that Soobin was holding up his notebook. 

Soobin smiled before shaking his head, “No, the notebook,” and Beomgyu nodded. 

“You left it on your desk yesterday. I saw it and thought I’d get it to you,” he explained. 

Soobin nodded his head slowly before changing the subject, “Did you finish your homework?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Beomgyu didn’t even think about how Soobin might have had trouble with it because he didn’t have his notes either. Then again, the boy was probably also more resourceful and just had a better memory in general. 

Beomgyu shook his head in response, “No. Did you?” 

Soobin smiled in defeat, “No, not really. I tried, but some things I couldn’t get without my notes…” Beomgyu apologized, but Soobin knew it wasn’t his fault, “Don’t blame yourself, I shouldn’t have left it here…” he trailed off, and some pink probably crossed Beomgyu’s face, but he wasn’t sure. He thought about what he had done to the notebook and how Soobin was still oblivious to it. Any normal person wouldn’t even have bothered opening it. “Do you want to see what I got, though?” Soobin offered. 

Beomgyu had never guessed that he would be the type to offer his answers to someone, and Beomgyu didn’t really want to take them, but he also really didn’t want a bad grade, especially in a class that was relatively easy. He nodded his head furiously without much thought, and Soobin laughed. “Here,” he said, “Hurry.” They both pulled out their papers, and Beomgyu was quick to fill in the answers that Soobin had gotten, changing it to sound like his own. Soobin watched as he did so, pointing out when he skipped one. 

“I would have left it blank even if I did have my notes,” Beomgyu admitted, shamefully acknowledging the truth. It was one of the harder questions that he wanted to check with the teacher just to be sure. Beomgyu was really good in school despite what most people believed because he was so talkative. At home, he managed to get a lot of his work done, but sometimes he lacked the energy in the morning to be able to finish everything. 

Teachers tended to like Beomgyu, at least to a certain extent. Maybe he was talkative and sometimes overly energetic, but he was always kind, and he was always prepared. He understood most, if not all, classes and was more than willing to ask for help when he needed it, which he thinks is one the reasons why he does so well in some of his classes. He also thinks that the teachers are thankful when he asks for help. It is better to ask than to be completely left in the dark. 

“Done?” Soobin asked as Beomgyu filled in the last blank. 

He nodded and turned back around with a polite, “Thank you.”

 

🚌

 

With their first class was wrapping up, Beomgyu turned back to Soobin, and instead of what he expected to see, he was greeted with Soobin doodling in his notebook. “Soobin-hyung?” he tried getting his attention.

“Ah, Beomgyu-ah, sorry,” he jumped slightly, then closed his notebook quickly. “Did...did you open this?” he asked nervously. His voice was cut off by the bell signalling the end of the class period. Beomgyu nodded before smiling, pulling his backpack onto his back. 

“I will see you?” Beomgyu asked cheekily. 

“Ah,” Soobin’s words fell to the floor when he spoke, “Sure?” he blinked a couple of times, like he had seen something he couldn’t believe. And he probably had. 

Beomgyu couldn’t leave the room any faster. It was rare that people made him flustered, but there was something about Soobin that made his usual confident self turn a little rosy in the cheeks every time he heard his voice. He really couldn’t believe that it took one silly realization for him to form a massive crush on this boy. He wanted to be honest with Soobin, though, and to tell him how he felt.

“Gyu-hyung?” Taehyun’s voice asked once Beomgyu entered the little room for yearbook. Beomgyu’s breathing was a little heavy from his accelerated walk to class. When he turned his head to where he thought Taehyun  _ should  _ be (his seat), there was no one there. Taehyun was in the back of the room, looming over the photobook that Beomgyu kept. 

“Yeah?” he walked over, his breathing still somewhat labored. He couldn’t believe that he had gone so quickly through the halls just out of embarrassment, but he almost feels like he needed it, now. He was fit and healthy, but his adrenaline was going from his interaction with Soobin, he guessed. 

Taehyun raised an eyebrow upon seeing Beomgyu, “Are you okay?” 

He nodded, waving a hand asking Taehyun to continue as he panted for another minute. 

Taehyun gave him another puzzled looking before mumbling an “Okay…” and pointing to the photos of the swim team that they had taken yesterday. “They look good, right?” Taehyun asked to be sure. It was standard that Beomgyu give the okay before they inserted any printed photos into the plastic sheets of the photo album. 

Beomgyu released a sigh, having been a little worried that maybe something was wrong. Yes!” he sang happily, “They look really good, Taehyun-ah, thank you for printing them so soon!” 

A satisfied smile flitted across Taehyun’s lips before he returned to his desk with Beomgyu. “So are we doing  _ casual rounds  _ now, then?” he mocked what Beomgyu called them the last time he let them take pictures of anything on school property. Taehyun said it made him sound like a doctor, but Beomgyu had never heard them call their standard procedure rounds “casual.” In fact, Beomgyu had never heard a doctor that  _ wasn’t  _ on TV talk about doing rounds.

But they didn’t have much else to do, really. With the school year wrapping up, so was yearbook. They needed to finalize everything next week, so this week was really just time to get anything extra they might want. The design is almost done, but they have some open areas where more pictures can be added. “Yeah,” replied Beomgyu, “Are you going to the pool?” he teased. 

Taehyun blushed, but nodded, and Beomgyu smiled. 

 

🚌

 

Beomgyu decided on going to the front office, where the announcements took place. It also happened to be where the principal and nurse were, although the principal had his door closed, which could be good or bad, Beomgyu couldn’t tell and didn’t particularly want to find out. There was no yelling, so that might have been a good sign. 

After taking a couple pictures of the kind teachers working in the office, filing things and letting people come in and out of the building, he made his way to the nurse’s office to see if she minded having her picture taken for yearbook. He bowed to the teachers he passed on the way, each of them eyeing him questionably. He knew that he wasn’t technically supposed to be roaming the school freely, but with a huge camera dangling from his neck, what else could he be doing if not taking pictures? If anyone asked, he always had a hall pass out for this period too because of yearbook. 

The nurse’s office always smelled of something that made Beomgyu a little uneasy, but he didn’t really mind. Maybe it was just the feeling you got when you walked in. Sick kids must come in and out all day. Once he was actually inside of her office, it took his mind a minute to catch up with what he saw. Instead of the nurse sitting at her desk, Choi Soobin sat there, seemingly writing something down. 

“Soobinnie-hyung?” Beomgyu gave the nickname without even thinking about it. 

“Beomgyu-ah?” he tilted his head up, “Are you feeling okay?” he asked, standing up. Beomgyu thought that the height the older had on him was somewhat comedic. He didn’t think he was short at all, but Soobin being  _ so tall  _ made him feel a little bit like he was. Soobin seemed to be reading Beomgyu’s face for any sign of illness or pain, but Beomgyu was fine, and that might be what made Soobin’s nose scrunch up in confusion. 

“Mhm!” Beomgyu hummed happily, “I am taking pictures for yearbook. What are you doing here?” 

“Ah, okay...you startled me for a minute,” he looked back down at what he had written, then closed the book. It wasn’t his, Beomgyu didn’t think. It looked like the nurse’s. “I help the nurse out this period. It is a program that some students can do, with the right permission…” he trailed off, but Beomgyu urged him on. 

“What do you mean?” 

He smiled and bit his lip, “Well, it is just a program for students interested in medicine or nursing,” he explained. Beomgyu had no idea that their school had such a thing, but they offered many strange classes and extracurriculars that he supposed it was possible, especially if Soobin was able to sign the right confidentiality papers. “It isn’t anything special,” he moved over to a bed, inviting Beomgyu to sit next to him. 

“Ah, but it is really cool!” he cheered before changing the subject. “So do you know where the nurse is?” he asked. 

“She is unboxing things in the back,” he said casually. Beomgyu nodded in understanding. “If you want me to get her, I can?” he offered. 

Beomgyu shook his head, “No, I should just take some pictures of you!” the idea popped into his head suddenly. He really wanted to be able to take some pictures of Soobin, especially since he was doing such a cool program that not many students might know about. 

“Are you sure?” he asked shyly.

Beomgyu walked aimlessly around the room before stopping in front of the sink and counter that held many display cases of different medicines, bandages, cotton, and other necessary care items, “Can you stand over here?” he asked. 

Soobin oblidged, letting Beomgyu tell him  _ just  _ where to stand so that the light hit him best.  _ Snap. Snap. Snap.  _ His hands were shaking a little the longer he held the heavy camera, and Soobin kept blinking or moving just when Beomgyu was ready to take the picture, but he couldn’t help but laugh, putting the camera back down once he thought he had gotten what he needed. “Was that enough?” Soobin joined in his laughter. 

Beomgyu nodded, giggling still. He felt antsy again, like he had earlier this morning, and Soobin noticed it by the shake of his hands, even without the heavy camera. He took them in his own, attempting to still them, but Beomgyu’s was overwhelmed with happiness and excitement. Neither of them broke their hand holding. “How long is the nurse going to be?” Beomgyu asked. He picked up on how big Soobin’s hands were compared to his own. His fit inside of Soobin’s perfectly. When the room grew quiet, he could hear shuffling from the door nearby, where the nurse probably was. 

Soobin gave him an odd look, and Beomgyu understood since it was a strange question considering that it had nothing to do with anything they were doing. “A couple minutes, maybe?” Soobin answered without certainty. 

Beomgyu nodded his head and walked back to the bed they were sitting on before, keeping ahold of one of Soobin’s hands, nearly dragging him so he would follow. “Sit,” he patted the sad, grey bed next to him. There were so many things running through Beomgyu’s head, and he knew he only had so much time to say anything before the nurse came in. “Listen, hyung, I am trying my  _ best  _ to flirt with you,” he couldn’t believe what he was saying, but he continued regardless, “but I have never liked a person like this before.” He released a breath, and Soobin looked at him before looking up at the ceiling with a huge smile plastered across his face, both dimples poking out. 

There was a silence for a moment, and Beomgyu closed his eyes to take in the moment, but he needed  _ some  _ kind of reassurance that he hadn’t said the entirely wrong thing. “Please say something,” he whispered into the growing silence, his eyes still shut. 

Soobin smiled, looking back at him, and Beomgyu’s eyes fluttered open to watch him speak, “I think you already know how I feel.” Beomgyu couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks, and he was surprised when Soobin pulled his hands away and stood, walking over to his bag. He came back with the familiar yellow notebook in his hands, flipping to the page both he and Beomgyu had bookmarked now. 

Soobin smiled, peeling up the sticky note, staring down at the writing on it. “ I really hope this is your number, not some stranger’s?” he said as if he was asking. 

“Of course it is my number!” Beomgyu’s face was growing redder, but he didn’t mind anymore. He couldn’t have been any more blunt than he already was with Soobin, so what did it matter now? “I wasn’t  _ trying  _ to be subtle,” Beomgyu defended. 

“That is probably a good thing,” Soobin nearly scoffed, and Beomgyu couldn’t help but laugh, since it was the truth. Soobin laughed, too, and it was absolutely melodic. He wondered if anyone had ever taken the time to tell him that, either. He really hoped that someone had, but at the same time, he really wanted to be the first to say it. 

Instead of Beomgyu getting to say anything, though, the nurse sauntered through, making her way to her desk before she stopped at Beomgyu and Soobin. “Hello, Beomgyu,” she smiled, and he did his best to bow in his seat. “Are you feeling alright?” she asked, glancing at Soobin, then back to the younger, “Is Soobin helping you?”

Soobin nodded quickly, cutting off anything Beomgyu was about to say. “He is alright, just has a bit of stomachache.” She nodded as he spoke, looking around ambiguously. Beomgyu had no idea what she was thinking, but Soobin seemed to know exactly when to cut in and what to say, “I was letting him rest, and we were talking, my apologies,” he lowered himself into a bow when he finished speaking. 

“Well,” she pushed the glasses sliding down her nose up, “I need to place an order in the office, so help him, but don’t let him stay for too long,” she was quick to the point before she began walking away, and once the door was shut completely behind her, Beomgyu couldn’t stifle his laugh any longer. 

“Why did I have to be sick?” he suddenly asked. His knees dug into the bed as he positioned himself to appear taller while facing the boy. 

“Because!” Soobin’s hands flew up, but he was cautious to avoid hitting either the wall or Beomgyu, “I don’t think us  _ sitting down together  _ would make it look like we were  _ just  _ taking pictures!” he explained, his voice slightly raised, but lacking any sharpness. “I figured it would look a little bit like you were skipping class, otherwise.”

The shorted nodded, accepting Soobin’s argument and sitting back down normally. “So?” he tried to think of something more to say, but the clock threatened their time, and he just wished that it was wrong. “Do you want to meet up later? Maybe at the park after school?” he was hopeful. 

Soobin pouted, shaking his head, “No, I think I might be busy tonight…”

“Really?” Beomgyu’s voice was laced with disappointment. 

“No, silly. Of course I will meet you after school!” he smiled, making Beomgyu want to wrap his arms around him. “Right after school?” he asked for clarification. 

“That works!” Beomgyu sprang from his seat on the bed and walked toward the door, readying himself to leave. Soobin was smiling even as he left, and neither of them peeled their eyes from the other. 

“See you, Gyu!” Soobin called once Beomgyu didn’t have the chance to react to the new nickname in front of him. Well, it wasn’t new for someone to call him that, but it was new for  _ Soobin  _ to call him that. He was torn between being sad and happy that Soobin didn’t see his reaction because it likely would have become a joke he would never live down, but he wanted so badly for Soobin to know he liked hearing him call him that. He also wanted to see Soobin’s self-satisfied smile when found out that  _ he  _ made Beomgyu that happy. 

He headed back to yearbook happily, checking back in with each member quickly. Taehyun had managed to get plenty of pictures of the swim team practicing, even after they had won. He would be lucky if any of them were someone other than Yeonjun, though. Oh well, Beomgyu wasn’t anyone to talk now.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the final bell rang, Beomgyu was quick to sling his backpack haphazardly over his shoulder and nearly run out of the building. He didn’t know how soon Soobin would be finished with whatever he needed to do before leaving, so he made his way to the park by himself, which didn’t bother him. 

The wind wasn’t too bad today, but it was cooler than it had been yesterday. Beomgyu hadn’t prepared for the weather, but he would be able to tough it out. He only wore a thin jacket, but he imagine that he would forget all about the cold once Soobin and him were together. It has proven difficult for him to think about anything other than Soobin recently.  Maybe mind over matter wasn’t the best way to go about being cold, but he would have to today. 

The park grew nearer and nearer as Beomgyu walked for longer and longer, and it wasn’t very crowded. Some kids stood playing some game at a court on the other end, but Beomgyu was interested in the large tree he was so fond of. As he always did, he checked the ground before laying his backpack down, just to be sure. The dirt was pliable, but not wet. 

He pulled his camera from his bag and decided on what to take pictures of today. The flowers were beautiful, as always, but there was something mesmerizing about the way the sunlight filtered through the clouds, and Beomgyu wanted to capture that. He did a quick scan of the park, making sure that Soobin wasn’t yet there nor coming before he pulled the camera up and began taking photos. 

The white, puffy clouds were perfectly positioned for the best pictures. Occasionally, his eyes would grow tired from staring up at the sunlight for too long, but he managed despite that fact. The masses of white in the sky contained small patches between them that allowed for sunlight to pass through visibly, somewhat like a tree and its many leaves on a sunny day. But something about this was stunning. 

“Gyu?” a voice came from behind him as he was looking at the sky through the lens of the camera. He felt himself jump but collected himself before turning around. The images he saw were somewhat discolored from staring at the sun, but he could still see Soobin clearly, standing in front of him, now. “Ah sorry,” the older apologized upon seeing his camera, “Please, continue.” He backed up toward the tree where Beomgyu also noticed his things. 

“No, no, it’s okay!” the younger stumled gracelessly in order to catch up with Soobin, “I got plenty of pictures!” The colors of the world around him were starting to return, making things much clearler. They both walked back to the tree, sitting down just underneath it. 

It was a cloudy day, and a little windy, but it hadn’t rained, so the ground was no trouble. In the distance, the clouds appeared to threaten rain though, possibly ending their night sooner than they wanted. Beomgyu took note to watch the clouds, and maybe check the weather report on his phone if he got the chance. 

“ _So…_ ” Beomgyu held out playfully, “Is this like... _a_ _date_?” he teased. 

Soobin seemed to pretend to think for a moment before confidently answering, “ _ You  _ asked me, so you tell me.” Beomgyu was taken aback for a moment, but the response was fair, and he liked hearing Soobin speak like that. It wasn’t sharp, but he was more sure than he typically sounded. 

“Well,” the younger cleared his throat before speaking, “If I  _ had  _ asked you on a date, would you have accepted?” he was asking for more than just out of curiosity. 

Soobin jokingly considered his options, “I think so, yeah,” he smiled and nodded. Beomgyu had to resist the urge to poke the dimples that appeared on his cheeks. How could one person be so  _ effortlessly  _ adorable?

Beomgyu was a little more serious now as he started to understand what they were saying, “Is  _ this  _ the type of date you would have had in mind?” he asked. If they were going to say this was a date, he wanted both of them to be happy with it, but this didn’t feel like a date. Rather, this felt like a perfect time to  _ ask  _ him on a date. 

The older appeared to be more seriously considering his options now, and Beomgyu couldn’t blame him. If Soobin had asked him out, he would have naturally expected something mor like dinner or a movie or even dinner  _ and _ a movie, but Beomgyu was somewhat basic in his idea of a date, he supposed. Anyway, going to the park on a partly cloudy, somewhat chilly, and not particularly beautiful day was  _ not  _ what he would have had in mind, but Beomgyu asked himself into this mess. 

“I think being anywhere with you is where I want to be,” Soobin finally answered. He spoke carefully when he said it, like Beomgyu might question his response, but he just couldn’t help but let a sweet smile dance across his lips. How did Soobin know  _ exactly  _ what to say to make Beomgyu so giddy?

Taking Soobin’s hand in his own, he pressed a small, chaste kiss to his palm. “I  _ really  _ like you, hyung,” he bit down on his bottom lip. The smile Soobin wore while Beomgyu spoke was warm. He had  _ the most  _ beautiful smile Beomgyu had ever seen, and it was the sort of beauty that he didn’t think could be captured on camera because it would never do reality justice. He was so thankful to be with Soobin now. He was so happy he picked up his notebook and went through it like a cheater and a creep. He was grateful to be sitting with him now because this boy was unlike anything his shaky hands could chance to capture. He was perfect, or at least as close as someone could get. 

“I really like you too, Gyu,” he leaned in and pressed a kiss against the warm skin on Beomgyu’s cheek, which sent a shiver down the younger’s spine. “Are you cold?” Soobin asked worriedly. Beomgyu’s face flushed, and he willed himself not to laugh, and instead tried to say no, but Soobin was already working his jacket off to give to him. 

“Ah… Thank you,” the younger shook his head in defeat as he accepted the jacket. Close contact was something he was going to have to get used to; he couldn’t make it awkward everytime, but he had never been with anyone in his life before now. He’d never been kissed before, either, so he couldn’t help the way his heart skipped several beats at the same time or the way anticipation never failed to build up inside of him. 

Nevertheless, a smile found itself on Soobin’s lips as he assured Beomgyu that giving the jacket to him was no problem. He had another thin layer on underneath the jacket he had just given Beomgyu, and he had worn a sweater today, too, so it there wasn’t anything wrong with Beomgyu accepting the coat. 

As he shuffled, tugging the coat onto him, he began to speak, but a drop of rain tapped the end of his nose perfectly, stopping him. No way he was letting himself get caught in the rain, especially not while he was wearing glasses. “Ah,” Soobin gasped, seeing the rain fall onto Beomgyu, and feeling another tiny droplet himself. The dark clouds were moving in faster than Beomgyu expected. The two would have to leave now if they wanted any chance of making it home without being rained on.

 

🚌

 

They didn’t make it. Both of the boys were dripping with rainwater as it continued to pour overhead. They laughed as they half-ran, half-walked through the city streets and along the pavement, both of them basking in the moment. Neither of their homes were far from the park, and luckily, they were both in the same direction from the park, too.

Soobin’s house was closer than Beomgyu’s, but only down the street from his own. How had he never seen Soobin walking this way before?  “Do you want me to keep walking with you?” Soobin asked when they stopped at his house. His hair was a mess from the rain, which had soaked through the beret he wore. It also shone against his skin, the little bit of sunlight that managed through the clouds causing him to glow. 

Beomgyu shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, but here,” he began peeling the puffy coat Soobin had lended him off, “You can have your jacket back.” 

Soobin waved his hands, “Keep it,” he spoke quickly, “At least until school tomorrow.” 

Beomgyu blushed but accepted, regardless, “Thank you.” 

He thought about what it would be like to lean in and just kiss him right there. He thought about what Soobin would say or do, how he would react. It could be the best or most embarrassing moment of his life, and he didn’t want to chance it, not with Soobin. As he stood in front of Soobin, watching the rain hit his skin, leaving it glistening and wet with polluted rainwater, he realized that kissing in the rain probably wasn’t as romantic as they made it out to be in movies or in dramas. The patter of the rain was tranquil, but the way it bounced off their skin and clouded his glasses made him a little bit annoyed. He scrunched his nose, trying to push the thought of it out of his head. “I will see you tomorrow, then?” Beomgyu opted for. 

Despite what he had thought before, Soobin leaned in once again, placing a kiss on his cheek for the second time that day. His hand darted up, pressing against the cold, wet skin of his cheek. “See you,” Soobin made his way up the steps that led to his house. The door closed behind the older, and Beomgyu was left alone, but the tapping of the rain was peaceful. 

Finally, after a minute or two, he moved his hand away from his cheek, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

🚌

 

Beomgyu laid on his bed, his back flat against the soft mattress that he sunk into. His hair was still wet, but from a shower, thankfully. He didn’t waste anytime after getting home to get into the shower; he couldn’t stand the feeling of his hair being wet with rainwater. His dinner sat in his stomach, and he knew that his homework was nestled somewhere in his backpack, but instead, he laid on his bed with his phone in his hand. 

Soobin hadn’t even bothered to call or text him yet, and he didn’t know Soobin’s number to do it himself. He wished that Soobin would just do  _ something.  _ His hyung made procrastinating much more difficult than it usually would be because  _ all  _ Beomgyu wanted to do was talk to him. 

Instead laying inertly for the rest of his night, he brought his homework to his bed and willed himself to complete it. He didn’t get very far before his phone buzzed, lighting up with an unknown caller ID. 

“Hello?” he answered excitedly. The pencil in his hand dropped onto the paper, and he shoved his work away from him. 

“Beomgyu-ah?” he could tell it was Soobin’s voice, even through the distortion of the phone. 

“Mm, yes!” he hummed into the phone happily. Maybe he sounded too excited, but the plans he had made needed a raincheck, literally, and he had been looking forward to talking to Soobin  _ all day.  _

Laughter crackled across the other line, Soobin’s voice distorted yet again. Beomgyu had nothing in mind to talk about, but somehow, he felt as if he could talk with Soobin forever. Even then, forever still didn’t feel like enough time; in fact, it wasn’t. “What’s funny?” he asked lightheartedly. 

“Ah, nothing,” Soobin’s laughter faded, and he spoke up again, “It is just funny that we were talking just a minute ago, it feels like, but still I wanted to call you.” It was Beomgyu’s turn to laugh from the irony of the situation. “What?” Soobin sounded confused, but just as playful as he was a second ago, and Beomgyu wished he could see the smile he knew Soobin was wearing. 

“Um,” he thought about the best way to admit to Soobin that he had been  _ waiting  _ for his call, “I have kind of...been putting off homework hoping you’d call…” he knew he shouldn't have mentioned his homework to Soobin, since he would want him to do it, but he continued, hoping Soobin would just overlook it, “I just...was sad that the weather ruined our plans. I was really looking forward to being with you…” he trailed off.  

It almost felt like an eternity passed before he heard Soobin’s voice again, but he was so thankful when it stammered across the line, “That is so cute, Gyu-ah, but we can make more plans,” he offered. 

“Are you sure? You seem to have a lot of clubs and things going on…” Beomgyu thought back to when he took yearbook club photos. He was busy with so much, he wasn’t sure that Soobin had time to himself very often, and when he did, he probably spent it on homework. 

“Oh! I do have something right after school on Wednesdays, but I am free on this weekend?” 

“Ah, ok!” Beomgyu nodded excitedly, though he knew Soobin wouldn’t be able to see it. 

“So, are you busy tomorrow night?” 

“Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Friday though?” Beomgyu questioned. 

“So?” Soobin drew out like Beomgyu was trying to prove a point that he wasn’t getting. 

“Um, alright? I’m not busy, then,” Beomgyu finally managed. 

“Good!” Soobin cheered, “Do you mind if I pick you up around seven?” he asked. 

“In the morning?”

“At night.”

“At night?” Beomgyu repeated, startled, “Isn’t that a little late?” 

“If it is too late, we don’t have to go,” Soobin’s voice shyed a little with the statement, and Beomgyu wished he didn’t question it. Maybe he had something really nice in mind, Beomgyu didn’t know. He just wanted to see Soobin again, to go on a proper date with him, too. 

“No! I want to go! No matter how late!” 

“...cute,” Soobin muttered. “You should finish your homework, now, Gyu,” and like that, the phone clicked and he was gone. Beomgyu wouldn’t be able to focus, but he would have to give his homework a try, now. 

 

🚌

 

“Soobinnie! Beomgyu cheered loudly as he entered the class. And maybe it was too loud because heads turned to both him and Soobin, and he could see Soobin bring his head down to his desk. His cheeks were vibrant red, and Beomgyu regretted making his arrival the way he had. “Sorry,” he apologized quietly when he sat down in front of the older boy. 

“It is okay,” Soobin stole a glance at the few students still staring at the two boys. He looked uncomfortable, but the students he looked back at seemed more uncomfortable afterward. He eased Beomgyu’s worries though, “I was more startled that you dropped the honorific.” he teased. 

The younger widened his eyes in fake apology, “Oh, no,  _ hyung _ ,”  he emphasized, then returned to being serious, “Was it not okay, though?” 

Soobin’s blush darkened, “Not calling me hyung?” he paused, and Beomgyu waited for him to pick his sentence back up before he interrupted, “I guess I don’t mind,” he replied.  

“But will you mind if I call you  _ Soobinnie _ ?” he tried asking cutely. 

“Ah,” he didn’t know if it was possible for Soobin to get any redder, but it seemed as if that is what happened too. Beomgyu thought about last night, and how Soobin sounded on the phone. Something was much more confident about the way he spoke over the phone. “That is fine too,” he offered a shy smile, and bit his lip. The younger let out a breath of relief. He didn’t think that Soobin was going to mind the nickname, but he definitely didn’t expect such a cute reaction from him. When Soobin called him Gyu for the first time, he supposed his reaction was also on the shy yet extremely happy side. 

“Are you excited?” Beomgyu hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his date with Soobin. He wondered what kind of date the older had planned for the two, especially so late at night. Well, seven wasn’t late, but he really hoped that they would be out for more than an hour, though. For a split second, when Soobin had asked, the idea almost seemed scandalous, and, to an outsider, it probably appeared that way, too, but Beomgyu knew Soobin better than that. 

Soobin tilted his head, “For what?” he asked.

“What do you mean for what?” Beomgyu looked dumbfounded, “Tonight, silly!” he flicked Soobin’s head lightly, so much so that it was unlikely he felt anything. 

“Ah, of course, Gyu,” he smiled, “I thought that maybe something was happening that I didn’t get the memo about…” his voice faded as the teacher entered and approached the board immediately. It would be another boring class of lecture.  _ Great.  _

 

🚌

 

The school day drew out very _ , very  _ slowly. Beomgyu had been looking forward to going out with Soobin the entire time, and anything else was hard to focus on. When he arrived home, he did what he could of his homework, just to keep his mind off of their date. Waiting for seven to come around felt like waiting for a the hands on the clock to go backward. 

Beomgyu stood in front of his closet, staring at the many clothes he had scattered about various parts of his room, on hangers, and in drawers. He had tossed several shirts onto a bed, and he was trying to weigh his options, but it dawned on him that he didn’t know whether he was expected to look more casual or more formal. His wardrobe consisted of mostly sweatshirts, but that felt almost  _ too  _ casual, no matter the occasion. 

In the end, he gave in, pulling his phone off of his dresser and messaging Soobin. It only took a couple minutes before Soobin sent a reply, telling Beomgu to dress “comfortably.” A sweatshirt it was. 

He pulled his favorite sweatshirt out of the closet. It was plain white, and he had ripped the tag out a while ago, so he couldn’t remember how he got it or where it was from. He tugged a pair of black skinny jeans over his legs before he began to put the other clothes he had scattered about away. 

There were still ten minutes left before Soobin planned on picking him up, but he sauntered into his living room anyway, waiting for him. His phone sat on the floor by the door, plugged into a charger, so he couldn’t occupy himself with that. Instead, he stared out the window wondering about what tonight would be like. He had never been on a date, not a real one. He was nervous, but so excited at the same time, and he could feel something like anticipation bubbling in his throat. 

He wished he hadn’t gotten up to get his phone to play with, since he tended to walk with heavy feet. His mom heard him, and called his name. She was in the kitchen, only a wall between them, but he really didn’t want her to ask what he was doing. He had told her that he was just going to hang out with a friend tonight, but if she saw how eager he looked, she would know that it was something more. She knew him too well not to see right through him. 

“Yeah, mom?” he called back from the living room. He put his phone down with a groan and walked into the kitchen to see her standing over the stove, making something. She was probably trying to taunt him with whatever delicious food she knew  _ exactly   _ how to make for her picky son, but he willed himself not to look. 

“Are you waiting for your friend?” she asked casually. 

He replied with a quick “yes,” before he gave in and looked at what she was making. It actually wasn’t sure  _ what  _  it was, so he hoped that it was something new she was trying to make. He glanced out the window, looking for any sign of life on their street, but there wasn’t much.

A knock at the door cut off anything their conversation could have been, and he ran out into the living room to check the door. “When will you be back?” she called after him. 

He pulled his phone off the charger, “I will text you!”  After he called to his mother, he opened the door to a smiling Soobin, then closed the door behind him. 

“Ready?” Soobin raised his eyesbrows. 

“Good to go!” he cheered, shutting the door behind them, “Did you not drive?” Looking around, there were no more cars than usual, but it dawned on Beomgyu that he didn’t even know if Soobin  _ could  _ drive. 

“Nope, I walked,” he assured.

“We aren’t going anywhere far, then, right?”  Beomgyu asked. 

“Not at all. Just down the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would love to have regular updates, but because my school year is ending and i have exams and other things to worry about, idk how soon i will have another chapter out !! but please !! stay tuned, i definitely want to have it within the next week or two if i keep on my goal schedule !!

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed reading !!! comments and kudos are always appreciated !! <3


End file.
